


Brain Freeze

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Merlahad; where Merlin loves milkshakes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



“That took longer than usual, darling.”

“...I stopped at Sblended for a Holy Grail on the way.”

“Tell me about the disaster in the lab in a moment.That doesn’t explain, however, why it took you an extra hour to get home. There’s one right on the corner.”

“I may have also stopped at The Meat Market, knowing ye have a preference for their shakes.”

“You do indulge me my fancies. Did you remember to get me the Anofee Hi this time...Where is it?”

“...I may have also drunk both of them on the way home.”

“...Call a cab, we’re going back out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts! Sblended and The Meat Market are in fact real places that serve milkshakes. I may have spent entirely too long researching where these two would go to get milk shakes, and I may have even wrangled [elletromil](http://elletromil.tumblr.com) into helping me decide which shake Merlin would prefer (we decided on either the Holy Grail or the Cloud Nine, depending on the reason he was going for the shake - in this case a Holy Grail for a lab disaster; a Cloud Nine would be for an all nighter at HQ).
> 
> I may have a problem with my attention to detail…
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
